The Dead Prince Will Haunt You
by Memory Rise
Summary: The same Code Geass you all remember, but what if Lelouch had one more person to fight for, one more person the Emperor took from him? He may live a normal life at Ashford Academy now, but what happens when that someone turns his false world upside-down? This is what happens when a 'dead' prince has a ghost. That ghost never goes away. Not OCxLelouch. -Mem
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey! So, I really wanted to do an actual Code Geass fanfic, and not just a one-shot, so here I am! Hopefully, I can also update a story or two, but that takes time.**

**BTW I lay claims to Lelouch and Akito. **

**So without further ado, here is it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I wish I did.**

* * *

**Lelouch POV, Age 8  
**

I sat in my room, hiding. Yes, hiding. From what, you may ask? My fiance.

"Lelouch! Where are you?" I hear my younger half-sister, Euphie, call. "She's been waiting for an hour! Please come out... Lulu." I clenched my hands when she said this. I hate is when people call me Lulu, but whenever any of my favorite siblings or my mother call me that I melt. Sighing in defeat, I crawl out from one of the cabinets in my closet, head hanging in defeat.

"I'm here, Euphie." My tone is downcast, but if she notices, Euphie doesn't say anything. She jumped up and down then dragged me to the entrance hall of the Aries Villa. The sight that met me was an odd one.

Schneizel was sitting on the steps, most likely ruining his robes, but that's not what was odd. He was playing chess with someone. And they had him at an ultimatum. See, Schneizel is my favorite brother, and I look up to him in a way, since he's ten years older and is a master strategist. No one can beat him in chess, not even I! Yet, here is a girl, that appears my age, and she has him in what appears to be check! I watch him observe the board and he gets a glint in his eyes. One that means Schneizel is going to win. In one move, he moves his queen and takes her king! How did I not see that? Apparently, the girl did not see it either , for she frowns a small frown and shakes her head.

"That's the third time you won! I almost had you, too..."

Schneizel shakes his head, softly. "It's alright. That was a beautiful strategy, Lady Medina. In any case, it seems my sisters have located our missing prince, so the match ended with good time." He looks up at me and waves me over. "Lelouch, this is Lady Jacqueline Medina. Lady, this is Lelouch vi Britannia." She gets up and gives me a curtsy, which I return with a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Medina."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness." Once introductions are finished, she begins to pack up her travel chess set. Slowly, she rises, casting a look to Schneizel. "My time spent with you was pleasant. Thank you for your time." He merely smiles and walks away.

I regard her with an emotionless glance. "I don't want to marry you."

In turn, she gives me a cold smile. "Good, we're on the same page. I'd rather remain in my own country than be married to anyone such as yourself."

Something in that sentence hit me. She implies that her country is unpleasant. From what I know, which is quite a bit, the Prime Minister of the Philippines is highly regarded and treated with respect. Wouldn't that also go for her daughter? before I can question it, she turns and picks up her bags. One of the maids comes up to help her, but she shakes her head.

"I can handle myself. Thank you, though." No malice, not a trace.

This was the first time I had ever met Lady Jacqueline Medina and I could already tell she was someone worth having as an ally.

* * *

**Age 9**

"Wait, Lin, slow down! Please, wait up!" I heard a joyful laughter as I stopped running and began sucking in air. I heard the pitter-patter of steps approach me and then there she is sitting right in front of me, her cheeks rosy from the run and hair swept back to keep it from tangling.

"You're such a slow poke, Lulu! Be a man!" she said with a strange voice, teasing me.

I pout. "Well, Miss Medina, I can only run for so long. It's not my fault I have a greater intellectual power than my physical abilities." She laughed again and gave me her small smile, her real one. Getting up, she grabbed my hand and we started to slowly walk. I looked around us, the garden in full bloom.

"This place is so beautiful. I'm jealous you get to see this everyday." I turn and look at Lin. She has a wistful look on her face.

"Well, Jacqueline, soon you'll live here with me, and this garden will be ours." I give her my soft smile and she squeezes my hand.

_Inside the Aries Villa_

"He sure looks happy, Marianne-sama. I'm glad he made friends with her." Schneizel looked at the 5th wife of the Emperor. While his back was turned, she was frowning, but now that he was looking at her instead of out the window, she just smiled.

"Yes, Lelouch needs good friends around to support him through life." _This isn't good. If Lelouch gets too attached, everything will go down hill._

"Looks like they sat down and Lelouch has his chess set. Even though he usually wins, Jacqueline is still a great opponent for him. You should watch their strategies." Marianne joined Schneizel at the window. The 19 year old was gazing down at his half-brother as the two children played chess. He looked so happy.

If only happiness was permanent.

* * *

**A.N. So Chapter 1/Prologue is finished! I love this series, and you must watch it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, so I really wanted to get this chapter done, since it gets more into the story. This is set, sometime in the first season of Code Geass, the exact episode I will determine later. Lelouch's Geass isn't permanent!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass. **

* * *

Lelouch POV

I sat through class, bored out of my mind. Not particularly eloquent, but true enough. I sigh and lazily stare out of the window. Class hasn't even started (our teacher is 5 minutes late, looking for our new student). All around me, people are trying to speculate what said student will be like. I glance at Suzaku before staring out the window. At least people aren't staring at him anymore, and this 'new student' craze is drawing even more attention from him.

The door swings open, and Mr. or Ms. Whatsisface walks in. "Class this is our new student, please treat her with respect." The class breaks out into instant chatter, and most of the male population seems happy the student is female. "If you would please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Jacqueline Creed, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we all become wonderful friends." At the name Jacqueline, I internally cringe, and look up. All I can see is a girl, with long dark brown hair, bending at the waist in a bow. I can tell she's tall, maybe almost at Suzaku's height, or taller. And she's wearing the boys' uniform. When she rises, I see her eyes, and suddenly all I can see is a 10 year old version of her yelling at me, crying.

_"You Britannians are all the same! I hate you, my father, your father, every last one of you! Was I ever anything more to you than a pawn in your game? I probably wasn't even considered an ally to you!"_

_She yelled at me, even though my mother just died, even though Nunnally was crippled. She had reason. I was dropping her like a hot stone, acting as though I had no use of her. I couldn't afford to. To have a friend would be seen as a weakness. My father swallows the weak whole. She was done yelling at me, looking at me with that same, cold, stone hard expression she gave me the first time we met._

_"I really do hate you, Lelouch vi Britannia." Each syllable of my name was punctuated with her hate. My Filipino savior was no longer.  
_

I shook myself from my trance and took a closer look at the girl. She definitely looked Britannian, but like Kallen, you could see hints of something else in her face. Her eyes held that same dull expression, that dark hazel becoming darker, almost black. But she looked so much like her, they even had the same first name. Rivalz noticed me staring and jabbed me in the side.

"See something you like?" he asked with a wry grin.

* * *

Jacqueline POV

I was walked around the school by Milly Ashford, the only one who understood my situation. "My grandfather is letting you stay in one of the older dorms, so you won't have a roommate. This one is quite large, with its own bathroom, kitchenette, and sitting area. Most of the girls get the heebie jeebies when they enter these rooms, so you'll most likely stay in the dorm alone. That makes it easier on you, and you can have your visitors whenever it's necessary."

"Can I paint my room and decorate it however I want?" She nodded and explained how, since it was an old room, I could redo the decor however I saw fit. She showed me my dorm and opened the door for me. I stepped and was ambushed by a girl with orange hair.

"Hyaaa!" She tackled me and Milly bound my feet and tied my wrists behind me back. Then I was lifted up by the two of them and they ran. We got to a room (Student Council Room?) and then I was tied to a chair. Gagged.

* * *

Suzaku POV

Lelouch and I walked down the hall together so we could get to the Student Council 'Emergency' Meeting. Sometimes, Milly just wants an excuse to torture us, as Lelouch puts it. I swing open the door, and there's Milly and Shirley Putting make-up on some poor girl tied up to a chair.

"Ok, listen, Jackie, first things first. You must wear the female uniform I assign to you for the entire month, the you can get these back." Here, she holds up a black folded bundle. "Second, I get to do your make-up, everyday. Finally, you become a member of the Student Council! I always need people to torture- I mean nurture, and your fresh face will add some fun to the mix!" Shirley untied the girl after removing the gag.

The girl spoke in a calm voice. "Fine. And don't call me Jackie. Although, could you give me a uniform that FITS? This _thing_ is 2 sizes too small!" I look at the girl, and she's right. The uniform is hugging her hips WAY too much, the skirt is, what, two inches too short(?), and the blazer is squishing her, well, you knows, together, in what appears to be a really uncomfortable way. Milly shook her head, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"But if I did that, I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful _assets_." Then she does the 'Milly grope' thing, and promptly gets shoved of by 'Jackie'. "Besides, at least I didn't get Suzaku's help! I could have had him restrain you as I stripped you down to nothing but your socks" She says with a smirk. In turn, I blush and the girl's attention is brought to Lelouch and I. Her eyes widen (from horror?). I think she recognizes me from our class, but her eyes aren't focused on me. She's staring at Lelouch with narrowed eyes and he stares right back. Suddenly, she spins around to face Milly (giving us a "great peek underneath" as Rivalz puts it) and she slumps. This girl tilts her head to the side and gives an exasperated sigh, running her hand through her hair.

"Can I go now?" she asks. Milly nods, then dismisses us all, since that was the 'emergency'. I turn to Lelouch, but he's gone. "Where did he...?"

* * *

Jacqueline POV

I hear footsteps, graceful and well balanced. "What brings you to the roof?" I ask.

"A signal. You?" A small smile graces my face, but it's bitter and cold. So he remembers the signal. i would've thought he forgot abour running a hand through our hair.

"The view." I turn and face him. "Hello, Lelouch. It's been a while." He sees my smile and cringes. "Never thought I'd have a run in with a ghost. Milly did imply my room was haunted. Who would've guessed my ghost would be a _dead prince._" Lelouch reigns in his emotions and looks back at me with a placid expression.

"Who would've indeed. Chess?" he asks, gesturing to the travel chess set in his hands. I nod, then take my blazer off. It's too small, constricting my shoulders and making it harder to breathe. Lelouch follows suit, getting comfortable. We begin to play, and everything I can't put into words comes out on the board. I'm trying to destroy him, take everything away from him. He is letting me, or so it seems. I calm down halfway through the match and it continues. The constant back and forth, advantages lost and gained once more. Finally, we come to the agreement to call it a draw. I have gotten better.

"So, Jacqueline Creed is it? what happened to Medina?" He seems to truly desire the answer, so I give it to him.

I am the daughter of the former Prime Minister of the Philippines, now Area 14, although he knows both of these facts. After he was exiled and supposed dead, I returned to my homeland. There, I was constantly hated, beat, yelled at. I was the half-Britannian bastard-child. They said my mother could never truly love a Brit, so they decided she was raped by him, my father, Tobias Creed. My mother did love him, but he did not love her back, so it seemed. When he left, why he stayed so long I'll never understand, I was 15, and my mother was devastated. She killed herself in a way to save her from her grief. Once she did, any sort of false liking anyone gave me was gone. I had to leave the Philippines and live with my father. As a 'fuck you' I took all the furniture my mother loved most from our house on the islands. Once in Britannia, I was no longer a Medina. I was a Creed. Then my father thought it'd be great to move to Japan two years later and here I am.

"What about you, Lulu-ko?" I inquire, allowing the nickname I used to call him to come out as well. By adding 'ko' to the end, I claim him as mine, since in Tagalog 'ko' means my.

He explains all about his life in Japan, how the Kururugis took care of him, and his life at Ashford. As he talked, a voice in my head nagged me.

_This is the same Britannian prince that threw you away. Why so comfy-cozy with him all of the sudden, huh?_

Why was I so open with him, trusting him again? Before I could ponder any further, Lelouch suddenly asks me this:

"Wait, Luluko? Are you calling me a girl, Lin?" He glared at me, apparently have forgotten his nickname.

"Nope. Remember, 'ko' in Tagalog is different from Japanese. For me, 'ko' means 'my', so I was calling you 'My Lulu." He smiles and we sit there, just smiling, when the door bursts open and Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Suzaku fall on the floor in a heap.

"Man! We missed most of the conversation! All we got was Lelouch talking about Ashford, then them talking about nicknames! And 'My Lulu'? Hmmmm..." We both stare at Milly as she practically yells this from under the pile of people. Rivalz looks at the two of us, chessboard between us, faces closer, bright red. my yellow blazer (damn you, Milly) is off and my skirt is hiked up impossible high, since I was sitting with my legs criss-crossed. Lelouch had the jacket of his uniform of as well and his hair was a mess since he was constantly running a hand through it during our match.

"Lelouch! Were you about to get some action? Sorry about this, man!" If possible, our faces glow even brighter and Shirley blushes for an odd reason. _Click_. Milly, somehow successfully getting out from under the mess, takes a picture of the position Lelouch and I are in, and squeals.

"I have blackmail material! YES!"

Lelouch and I look at each other. "**Shit.**" We say. Then I grab his hand and sprint, half-dragging him away as he struggles to keep up.

"WAIT! I NEED MORE PICTURES!" Milly yells. Behind me, Lelouch is gasping for breath. Same old Lulu. I stop running to allow him to catch his breath.

"Follow me," He says. "There's someone else who might want to be reacquainted with you once more, Lin."

"Sure, Lulu-ko, lead the way."

* * *

**A.N. Ahaha, I'm sorry, i just had to do a crazy Milly chapter. Besides, now you know a chunk of back-story, Most of you can probably guess who Lin is going to re-meet. I hope. It's painfully obvious.  
**

**I do apologize if they characters are OOC. Still, this is a slightly AU, so what do you expect?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sup? IT'S UPDATE TIME!**

**And yes, I'm Filipino, American born, blah-blity-blah-blah. If you really wanna know, just check out me profile. It's somewhere near the top ^^**

**And while this isn't a LelouchxOC, I will push my boundaries. I don't think Lelouch will 'love' anyone in my fic, unless requested enough. He just seems too busy to realize if he has any romantic feelings for anyone. Like with Shirley. HE HAD TO LISTEN TO HER THEN? OF ALL THE TIMES, HE LISTENS WHEN [blocked out due to content that might be categorized as spoilers].**

***cough* I'm done. Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Lelouch POV**

I lead Jacqueline to the section of the school where Nunnally and I live. She should be out in the gardens, so I can surprise her with Lin, like I did with Suzaku. "Lulu, where are you taking me?"

"To see Nunnally. We're gonna surprise her." She smiles and I squeeze her hand, letting my excitement show, just a bit.

*skips about 10 minutes ahead*

Sayako wheels Nunnally into the house and spots Lin. She gives me a questioning look, but I hold a finger up to my lips. Lin walks forward, on the pads of her feet, and kneels in front of Nunnally. She raises her hands and cups her face, smiling when Nunnally reaches up to grab her hands.

"These hands, they feel so much like Onii-sama's, but they're different. Familiar, but not. Are you... someone I know from before the accident?..." I thought she might have difficulty recognizing her, since Nunnally wasn't so sensitive to people's aura and such when she could see. Lin leans in and gives her an Eskimo kiss and Nunnally giggles. "Oh! I know who you are now! Could it really be? Lin?"

Lin laughs. "Yes, it is, my dear little flower. It's so nice to see you again." Nunnally's smile drops a bit and she takes up a thinking position.

"Are the two of you engaged again?" My jaw drops and Lin is left sputtering.

"Wha- Wha- What? Ah-hehehe, ah, nooo! We are not engaged again!" Her face is bright red and she gives me a look that screams _Did that really just happen?_

I chuckle and divert the conversation away from that topic. "Nunnally, Jacqueline lives on campus, in the scary, haunted dorms!" I say in a silly voice. "She can visit us often."

Nunnally smiles and we all settle down in the living room. Everyone's laughing, smiling, just having a great time. Then Milly walks in. "I knew installing a hidden mic in here would come in handy! You two were engaged?!"

Let's just say the night ended with us running the hell away from my own home.

* * *

Lin POV

I wake up, feeling worn out and rested at the same time. I need to get Lelouch fitter, he's still as weak as when he was a child. The image of him sprinting and wheezing as he runs away from fangirls and Milly pops into my head and I giggle. Thank God it's Saturday. My phone starts to ring and I look at the caller ID. Dread courses through my veins. It's my dad. I answer.

"Hello?"

"_Ah, yes, good morning, Jacqueline. I trust you're adjusting well. I need you to come with me to the government buildings for a meeting. It is very important you arrive on time and make a great impression. Wear a dress. The meeting is at 10, so that gives you an hour." _He hangs up before I can respond. Damn him!

I drag myself out of bed, get washed up, and find a dress. It's simple, dark blue with pockets, and I slip on a pair of black leggings. Where are those shoes?... Ah, there they are. Stupid heels. I teeter over to my door and look back at my room. Tomorrow I'm doing some serious renovating; this place looks like it could use a face lift. I check my watch, I have half an hour to get to the government building. On the train, off the train. 10 minutes. In the building, find the office. 2 minutes. Slid into chair, door opens. Let the meeting begin.

I rise from my seat, to greet whoever my father wanted me to meet and a hand envelopes mine. I look up, and lilac eyes stare back. Sch-Schneizel? What the fuck? Something, like panic and confusion, must have flashed in my eyes, since now he's smirking down at me. Is he taller than Lelouch?

"It seems the flower has bloomed." He says softly. "What a lovely blossom..." My eyes narrow and I pull away. Curtsy.

"Hello, Your Majesty. What a fine pleasure it is to be in your presence." I bow my head, acting shy, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he will get the hint to act like he doesn't know me. He does, but discards it like yesterdays fashion trend.

"Now, now, Lin. Don't be that way. If one is familiar with another, you should greet them accordingly." He pauses, then whispers. _"Lady Medina."_

"Jacqueline, Your Majesty, please take a seat. Now Jacqueline, my daughter, I have not told you why I have summoned you, yes?" I nod. "Well, it is so you understand the terms of your engagement to the Second Prince, Schneizel." I stare at him, aghast. Engagement? As in, I'm marrying Schneizel? He's like a brother to me!

"Wait. When.. no, how... no, WHY did you engage me to him? When, how? I am not just yours to sell off, you know! I will not marry him! I do not love him in that way, nor will I ever."

Schneizel is still as impassive as ever. "To answer your questions, I asked your father a month ago how he'd feel to have you married into the Royal Family, and he gladly accepted. As to why I would want you as my wife, you have always intrigued me. So, I wished you to be mine. And what I wants as mine, will be mine. I'm very selfish, you see." He finishes with a snarky grin that I really want to smack off his face.

Suddenly I bolt up and out of my chair and out of the room. Kicking my heels off, I run and block out the sounds of my father's yelling. I just have to get away. People try to catch me, but I dodge them, kick, punch, flip over them. Then I am outside, barefoot, trying my hardest to get away from this place. I sprint all the way to the train station and I jump on any train. I spend my day away from Ashford, since I could potentially expose the Lamperouges as the vi Brittanias.

It's nighttime when I finally get off the trains. I can't go back to Ashford yet, I know patrols have probably been set up around the school. I could... go to Suzaku's? He lives off the academy, I think... No, I hardly know him, it'd be weird. A hotel it is. I go to a casino, since they know me well enough (my dad is Thomas Creed.) and get a room. Maybe on Monday I'll let them 'find' me. For now, I sleep most of my two day stay.

When they do find me, Schneizel _insists_ he takes me to school, so everyone knows to 'stay away from what's his'. Kanon somes along, duh, and I'm late for homeroom, since I need my uniform. I can't find it, until I remember Milly has mine and left me the monstrosity I must wear for a month. Donning my clothes, I sigh. I have to let Schneizel see me in this. My eye twitches when he escorts me to homeroom. At least I got word to Lelouch that Schneizel is with me. He's probably in the bathroom, making sure he goes unseen. I sit (more like plop) down in my chair and stare out the window. Whispers fill the room around me and I'm pissed. Pissed because I hate rumors, because Schneizel is smirking, because even my friends are giving me weird looks. I stare out the window, but soon, Schneizel is even invading my view! He sees me, looks directly at me, and blows me a kiss. What the hell?! Everyone notices my beet red face, and those by the window start to whisper to their friends and it becomes a chain of whispers told behind hands. I glare at him and give him the finger, a universal sign for _Fuck you_. I get a text. _I will gladly. Unfortunately, it will have to wait for our honeymoon._ I look up, face red with anger, as he gives me a smirk and a little wave. Kanon is holding up Schneizel's phone, acting as the messenger.

I feel a migraine coming on.

* * *

All day, everyone is giving me weird looks, pointing and whispering. I go hide in the library and skip all my classes.

From my dark isolated corner, I hear footsteps come to a rest, then a thoughtful 'Hmmm.' The footsteps come closer, and lo and behold, it's Lelouch, probably the only person I can tolerate right now. He smile slightly at me and holds out his arms. Grateful, I tuck my face into his chest and let him rub soothing circles into my back. A memory pops up in my mind.

_Lelouch is holding me the same way; some of his half-siblings were teasing me and threw my favorite chess board into a fountain. The pieces were ruined. Lelouch is rubbing circles in bu back to sooth and to keep me warm. An autumn wind chills me to the bone and I shiver. I pull back to look at him._

_"Why? Why do you help me?" This is the first time we met, and thought he hated me._

_He gives me a soft smile. "Well, anyone those assholes pick on I consider an ally." Ally? That means we're not friends, but it means we trust each other, depend on each other's help._

_"So I'm your ally and you're mine?" He nods and I return the smile. Not friends, but allies who can learn to get along. That sounds nice... _

"Hey, Lelouch?" I ask. He hums in acknowledgment. "Are we still allies? Or can I call you a friend?" He shifts, surprised at the question, but then his grip on me tightens a little.

"Friend." That's all I need to know.

Closing my eyes, I snuggle into his warmth and enjoy this peace. It's nice having a friend.

* * *

**A.N. , the whole arranged marriage thing kinda came out of nowhere. I don't even know where that came from. But, I did think up a plot to follow it, so it's all good. And Schneizel, with crude humor? What?  
**

**The whole 'Ally-Friend' thing was because I realized this:**

**Lin can't be his first friend! That's Suzaku! Gotta fix this... Ummm... OH! I know!**

**And yeah. Hehehe... So, where's Zero, everyone? When will that side of our dearest Lulu come out? Soon? Maybe.**

**Reviews to feed the starving artist- eh-hem, writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Heyo, sorry for the long wait. My access to a computer has been zero, excuses excuses, blah blipity blah. I'll just start the story.**

* * *

**Lin POV**

I was running, fast, and with no idea where I was going. _This is a dream. _I think to myself. _A dream__; you can take whatever your mind throws at_ you.

All around me was a forest of green, the bare earth beneath my feet. I slow down and hear voices calling my name, all my names, saying things of all kinds.

**_Jacqueline, come here my child. I must teach you how to behave as a proper Britannian child. It's for your own good.  
_**

_Jackie, let me make you feel beautiful!_

**You were never my friend and I was never yours. Jacqueline, such a Brit's name. I hate you, you damned Britannian bastard child. You should just DIE!**

_**BURN IN HELL YOU BITCH!  
**_

**Come here my sweet flower. It's nice to see how well you have blossomed.**  


_Lin, my sweet child, give Amma a hug. I'll always love you, I'll always protect you, I promise. _

One step, then another, then I'm sprinting toward the sound of my mother's voice. I keep going, and I end up in the middle of a crowd. I look up and see my mother's lifeless body hanging from the window of our home. She's swinging in the breeze, eyes dead and cold, and then screaming hits my ears. I see myself, as a young child, yelling for my Amma, being dragged from the window by her advisers. For once, they looked at me without hatred, their eyes full of pity. I was just a young girl who lost her mom when her papa left the town. Not the bastard child. Not someone to be shunned, but someone who needed love.

Another voice breaks through my haze and I hear it calling to me, faintly.

_Hey, hey, don't cry, pretty girl, don't cry. Lin, I'm right here, right next to you. Stop crying, I'll fight those dreams away, I'll be your knight instead of your Black King. Just wake up, sleepy girl, it's only a dream. Lin._

_Lin._

_Lin._

"Lin."

My eyes fly open and I see Lelouch staring down at me, worried. I feel tears coursing down my cheeks and I notice we're still in the Library. "Hiya." My throat feels raw and my voice is rough.

"It's getting late, why don't you have dinner with Nunnally and I?" I nod and stand up.

* * *

Silently, we walk down the hall. My breath jumps every once in a while with the hiccups that came to me since I stopped sobbing. Lelouch is next to me, close enough that I can feel his arm brushing mine as they swing. I try not to notice how his hair shines in the moonlight, or how fluidly he walks, or how bright his eyes seem to sparkle, or-

I stop myself and shake my head. _Stop, Lin. Get a hold of yourself. This is the same Lelouch from before, just older._ When I glance up, I see the small smile that lit up his face, and I smile a bit to myself.

Dinner that night was wonderful. Lulu and Nana both insisted I sleep over.

No nightmares.

* * *

When I wake up, it's early in the morning and Lelouch isn't there (strange.), so I slip out of the room and back to my dorm. Classes have been cancelled for the day and I decide to hide out in my room. Then my door bursts open and two of my biggest headaches walk in. Schneizel el Britannia and Milly Ashford.

"Lin! Are you coming to Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel with us today or are you going to spend the day with his highness doing a shit-load of boring-"

"What Ms. Ashford means is are you going to some hotel far far away after a long cramped train ride or spending the day with me as we plan some of the finer details of our wedding?" The look in his eyes tell me to say 'Wedding', so I go with the obvious.

"Well, if there's enough room and all, I'd like to go to the hotel with you, Milly." Lesser of two evils, people. She squeals and starts to raid my closet to pack for me. Schneizel walks out of the room, tense, and I notice his right eye twitching. Ha. As Milly rambles on about how exciting this will be and how much fun we'll have, I let my mind wander. Closing my eyes and laying my head down, I see Lelouch and the way he looked last night and how sweet he was and how happy I was just being there with him. No wonder so many girls are after him (i.e. Shirley) and maybe even a few guys (Suzaku?...). A light blush dusts my cheeks. Why am I thinking like this? Lulu is my friend, nothing more!

"Whoa, there, Jackie. What's with the blush?" Milly asks, teasing, prodding. I bolt up and glare at her.

"Nothing." She smirks and continues to demolish my organized closet. I wonder what Lelouch is up to and why he was gone this morning. _He'll be back later. He wouldn't just leave Nunnally like that.  
_

Milly is dragging my out the door before I can continue my thoughts. Then we're on the train for a "hell of a good time" according to Milly. Shirley seems excited (and disappointed Lu isn't coming with us -.-"), Nina is scared of the ghettos we're passing, and I'm trying my hardest to separate myself from my surroundings. But I can't help but think of responses to my friends. To Shirley: _Man up and tell him you like him. Maybe he'll return the feelings (_should I feel weird after 'saying' this?). To Nina: _I lived in a ghetto like this for a few months. I realize you've been through some tough times, but GET OVER IT! Being scared isn't going to get you anywhere in life. Everyone has a sob story, no need to let it control how you live._ To Milly: _Do you know? Know how I feel, who Lelouch really is, what happened to my mother? Do you understand all the terrible things in the world? The terrible things your friends have been through? Yet you can smile? I thank you for your smiles, no matter if they're forced. _**WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY, GOD DAMMIT! **

Maybe a small vacation will do me good. Although I can't help but agree with Shirley. Where is Lelouch? I wish he was here...

* * *

**A.N. The end of chapter 4! And yay, something every Code Geass watcher should recognize: Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel! Here comes Zero, folks!**

**Also, I was thinking about another one-shot, maybe the Zero Requiem and how the whole scene appeared for the outside world and Suzaku. IDK, just a thought. Lemme know if I should, I might anyways. **

**Oh, and I have successfully stopped myself from continuing my emo-ness. Yes, people, I did self-harm, but I stopped! So, go me!**

**"Emo" Asian Otaku out!  
**

**-Mem**


End file.
